Cosa de Hermanos
by agatha gatoo
Summary: AU brotherhood. "Cosa de Hermanos" es la traducción de "A brother thing" de Ridley C. James. La vida puede ser una guerra. En ocasiones debemos luchar para evitar que las heridas nos dejen desangrándonos en el campo de batalla. En otras ocasiones, debemos rendirnos.


Disclaimer: "Cosa de Hermanos" es la traducción de "A brother thing" de Ridley C. James Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3064352/1/A-Brother-Thing

Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" **Cosa de hermanos" de Ridley C. James**

" _En ocasiones, la vida puede ser una batalla para sobrellevar los obstáculos en nuestro camino. Para evitar las heridas que nos dejan muriendo en el campo de batalla. En ocasiones debemos luchar, pero también llega un momento en que debemos rendirnos"_

El teléfono estaba sonando

Incluso en el estado de sueño profundo en que se encontraba, reconocía el molesto sonido. Incluso cuando Tyra Banks estaba lentamente removiendo las últimas prendas de su vestuario continuaba sonaldo. Y cuando ella lanzó su tanga de seda de Victoria Secret al asiento delantero del Impala, se permitió ser abruptamente arrastrado al mundo de la consciencia. Su mano se dejó caer buscando en el velador a su lado.

"¿Si?" gruño suavemente. Incluso en su perturbado estado, sin atreverse a despertar al oso dormido con el que compartía habitación de motel.

Hubo una pausa y por un momento, Dean se preguntó si iba a tener que asesinar a laguien antes de volver a su soñado revolcón. Luego se congeló.

"¿Dean?"

"¿Sammy?" casi se ahogó con el nombre, sin haberlo dicho en voz alta en cerca de tres meses "¿Qué pasa?"

Se escuchó una ligera risa al otro lado del teléfono, como si Sam hubiese hecho una apuesta consigo mismo que esas serían las primeras palabras que salieran de la boca de su hermano. Dean no sintió la necesidad de decepcionarlo "¿Estas herido?" esa era la próxima pregunta predecible.

"No…no. Estoy bien" el humor había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por otra emoción que Dean no podía reconocer todavía. Y eso lo alarmó. Desde cuando Sam tenía emociones que su hermano mayor no podía identificar instantáneamente "¿Y tu?"

Dean dio una mirada hacia la cama de su padre cuando el hombre se movió en sueños "Estamos bien"

Sintió la necesidad de incluir a su papá incluso aunque su hermano no había preguntado.

"Eso está bien. Me alegra" y Sam sonaba aliviado.

Había un incómodo sonido de fondo en la conversación y Dean se enfocó en intentar escuchar. Muchas voces apagadas, música, risa "¿Dime que no está en una fiesta?"

Casi pudo escuchar a Sam rodar los ojos "No en realidad. La fiesta está aquí"

"Okey" Dean frunció el ceño "¿Dónde es _aquí_?"

"Mi dormitorio" Sam suspiró "Siempre hay fiesta aquí los fines de semana"

"Suena como mi clase de lugar"

"Si. _A ti_ , definitivamente te gustaría aquí"

"¿Y qué pasa contigo, niño? ¿Te gusta?" había otras cosas que Dean quería preguntar. ¿Valió la pena? ¿Es todo como pensabas que sería tu vida de pie de manzana? Pero estaba tan contento de escuchar a la voz de su hermano menor que no pudo decirlo.

"la mayor parte del tiempo"

"¿Pero no esta noche?" Por qué más estaría llamando Sam. Sonaba… perdido. Casi como cuando se había escapado a los doce años hasta la casa del Pastor Jim.

"No. No esta noche"

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ¿Nadie te está molestando, verdad?"

Con eso, Sam soltó una carcajada y Dean intentó visualizar cómo se veía su hermano en ese exacto momento. Extrañaba el rostro de Sam. Casi tanto como su voz.

"¿Vas a venir a encargarte de los abusadores? ¿El hermano mayor va a hacer una aparición en la cafetería?"

Dean bufó con sorna "Si es que se necesita. Le patearía el trasero a esos chicos de fraternidad"

Sam suspiró y no sonó como el suspiro frustrado que Dean había escuchado de Sam tan frecuentemente los últimos años. No. Sonaba como un suspiro contento. De la clase cuando Sam se sentía a salvo o feliz. El suspiro que había dado cuando Dean había llegado a buscarlo a la casa de Jim. El suspiro que daba cuando era un niño chiquito y recién se había quedado dormido apretujado contra el costado de Dean. La clase de suspiro que Dean no se había dado cuenta que estaba en peligro, hasta que había desaparecido totalmente "¿Dónde estás?"

La pregunta trajo al joven cazador de regreso a la realidad "Ten Point, Montana" al menos ese era el cartel del ultimo pueblo que había leído antes de que John accediera a detenerse "Hogar del palillo de dientes más grande del mundo"

"Wow" dijo Sam "Odio perdérmelo"

Dean sonrió en la oscuridad, se estiró y descansó su mano libre tras su cabeza sobre la almohada "No te preocupes, hermanito. Te mandaré una postal"

"Genial. Irá bien con la que tengo de la bola de hilo más grande y el mayor cráter de meteoritos"

"Nunca digas que nuestra infancia fue aburrida o sin cultura" respondió Dean, disfrutando enormemente las bromas.

"¡Dean! ¿Con quién diablos estás hablando?" Ladró John desde la otra cama y el joven Winchester se encogió ligeramente, sintiéndose estúpido por bajar la guardia "Son las putas tres de la mañana"

"Caleb" respondió automáticamente "De la cosa de Nuevo México"

"Te dejo ir, viejo" dijo Sam, obviamente habiendo escuchado a su padre.

"No" dijo Dean rápidamente "Está bien"

La cama crujió y gruño bajo su peso cuando Dean se puso de pie y tanteó el camino hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él "¿Todavía estás ahí?" preguntó, encogiéndose ligeramente cuando su piel entró en contacto con la fría porcelana de la tina.

"Estoy aquí" Sam dudó "¿Qué hay en Nuevo México?"

"No te gustaría saberlo" bromeó Dean.

"¿Una cacería?"

"Si. Voy para allá a ver qué pasa"

"¿Solo tú?"

"Puedo manejar un trabajo solo"

"¿Y papá está de acuerdo con eso?"

"Su idea" respondió Dean, sin querer hablar más de la cacería. Había muchas otras cosas en su cabeza "Entonces ¿Ya te enganchaste con alguna otra niña de fraternidad?"

"Viejo, la Universidad no es acerca de fiestas y compañeras sexys. Viste demasiados Spring Breaks de MTV"

Dean rio "Si no recuerdo mal eso fue lo que disparó deseo de ir a la Universidad"

"Tenía trece"

"Entonces… ¿lo hiciste?"

Dean escuchó a su hermano gemir dramáticamente. Un signo delator que estaba escondiendo algo "Lo hiciste. Ese es mi muchacho"

"No en realidad" Sam rio "Pero hay una chica en mi clase de física. Deberías verla, Dean"

"¿Es sexy?"

"Totalmente fuera de mi liga"

"Esa es la mejor clase" indicó Dean "Ahora. Voy a decirte exactamente lo que necesitas hacer ¿Tienes un lápiz y un papel para tomar nota, universitario?"

"Dean, no llamé para pedirte consejo acerca de chicas"

"Y eso solo muestra lo poco observador que has sido a través de los años, Sammy. Soy como una enciclopedia en ese tema. No te das cuenta de lo que te estás perdiendo"

"En verdad, viejo. No quiero hablarte de Jessica"

"¿Entonces para qué llamaste?" Dean intentó ocultar el ligero dolor que sintió en la manera abrupta en que su hermano terminó ese tema de conversación, pero por la forma en que el tono de voz de Sam se suavizó, supuso que no lo había logrado bien.

"No lo sé"

Dean casi podía imaginar a Sam tirando de su demasiado largo cabello "Yo solo… ¿Te has sentido completamente solo, incluso en una multitud de gente?"

El hermano mayor no dudó "Siempre"

Sam hizo una pausa "Quizá no debí haber llamado"

Dean suspiró "Háblame, Sammy ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Este lugar…" dudó por un segundo, pero luego fue como si no pudiese evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca "Todo el mundo aquí es tan adaptado y tan jodidamente normal y yo siento como si estoy siempre pretendiendo y si bajo la guardia aunque sea por un segundo, ellos van a ver exactamente la clase de raro que soy. Mi compañero de habitación es de Martha Vineyard, por Dios Santo. Su abuelo tiene dos edificios aquí con su nombre. Quiere que vaya con él a su casa para Acción de Gracias. No creo que pueda hacerlo. No creo que pueda hacer nada de esto, Dean" se le cortó la voz. Sus próximas palabras salieron cargadas de emoción "Creo que cometí un error"

Había muchísimas cosas que Dean podría haber dicho en ese momento. Cosas que quería decir. Más importante aún, cosas que ansiaba escuchar _'Ven a buscarme, Dean'_

Pero Sam no dijo nada más y cuando Dean habló, dijo lo impensable y sonó como las amargas palabras 'Retirada…retroceder'

Era como dejarse caer sobre su maldita espada.

Pero qué más podía hacer un hermano "No te equivocaste, Sammy. Tú _puedes_ hacer esto. A la mierda lo que esas personas piensen. Te ganaste tu lugar ahí. Nadie lo compró para ti o te lo dio en una jodida bandeja de plata. Nadie merece estar ahí más que tú. Es donde perteneces"

"Desearía que estuvieras aquí" dijo Sam y su voz tenía esa desesperada cualidad de parecer casi un susurro que Dean reconoció de cuando se hermano era un niño pequeño. De cuando despertaba asustado luego de una pesadilla o de cuando empezaba en una escuela nueva y le rogaba a Dean que lo acompañara a su nuevo salón de clases. Era el mismo de las veces cuando Sam había sido herido en una cacería y estaba asustado no solo por el dolor, sino también por decepcionar a todos los demás, incluido Dean, pero mayormente a su padre.

 _Desearía que estuvieras aquí_. Tan familiares y conocidas esas cuatro palabras. Considerando que Dean las había pensado millones de veces los últimos meses, deberían ser como un mantra engranado a su cerebro. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo el caliente ardor tras sus parpados "También te extraño, Sammy"

"Aquí estas" la voz de un tipo sonó al otro lado del teléfono "Pensábamos que habías ido a buscar cerveza con Charlie"

"Nah, viejo. Solo necesitaba algo de aire" escuchó Dean decir a su hermano y casi podía imaginarlo enderezándose rápidamente y mostrando esa sonrisa suya fácil y con hoyuelos "Estaré ahí en unos minutos, Pete"

"Bien. Porque Jess y su amiga acaban de llegar"

"Genial" dijo Sam, pero Dean podía decir que era forzado, como si fuese la última cosa con la que su hermano quisiese lidiar. Se escuchó que se cerraba una puerta. Su eco un poco muy fuerte en el oído de Dean "¿Todavía estás ahí?" le preguntó su hermano.

 _Siempre_ "Si, pero suena como que te tienes que ir, socio" incluso aunque se forzó a sí mismo a decirlo, Dean apretó el teléfono en su mano.

"Creo que debería" Sam suspiró nuevamente. El suspiro conocido que Dean había escuchado los últimos años.

"¿Sammy?"

"¿Si?"

"Todo va a estar bien. Todo va a resultar" Dean tragó con dificultad "Estarás bien"

Sam rió, cansado "No me has visto, viejo. Soy un desastre"

 _Eso nos hace a los dos iguales_ "Confía en mí. Sé de estas cosas" Sam estaba equivocado respecto a algo. Dean había visto a su hermano. La semana pasada.

"Claro"

"Hey. Soy el mayor. Lo sé todo"

Nuevamente, el menor rio, pero esta vez sonó menos doloroso "Entonces creo que voy a tener que aguantarme, ¿huh?"

"Si" Dean restregó sus ojos "Tu hace eso. Y te diré qué más necesitas hacer"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ve en Acción de Gracias con tu compañero de habitación. Supera todo esa mierda del 'séptimo cielo'" _Y al menos así no estarás solo_

"No lo sé…" comenzó Sam, pero Dean lo cortó.

"Y habrá comida gratis"

"Bueno, ya que lo pones así"

"Probablemente hasta pie de calabaza. Es mi favorito"

Sam rio "Si. Puede que incluso me pueda comer un trozo si no estás alrededor"

"Hablando de eso" Dean sonrió enormemente, pese a la horrible sensación en su panza "También necesitas invitar a salir a esa chica. Jessica. Con eso de estar solo y todo lo demás, puede que finalmente tengas suerte"

"Quizá" Sam suspiró de nuevo y Dean supo que era el momento de dejar ir a su hermano.

"Muy bien entonces" buscó una manera de terminar la conversación mejor de cómo habían terminado las cosas la última vez.

Pero su hermano le ganó "Gracias, viejo. Por escucharme. Por todo"

Dean se tomó un segundo. Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que su corazón dejara de intentar escapar de su pecho. Luego dijo lo único que importaba. La única cosa que entendía. A única verdad que conocía "Soy tu hermano"

Una imagen del rostro de Sam se visualizó en su mente. Un poco triste, pero dolorosamente familiar. Era como ver una gastada postal de un lugar precioso que alguna vez visitaste, pero regresaste miles de veces en tus pensamientos y sueños "Siempre serás mi hermano, Dean"

Dean dejó que las palabras le dieran energía. Le dieran la fuerza que necesitaba para rendirse "Bye, Sammy"

"Bye, Dean"

Por un momento, incluso luego de que el silencio había llenado la conexión entre ellos, Dean sostuvo el teléfono junto a su rostro. Su calidez dándole una extraña sensación de consuelo. Finalmente, sintiéndose tonto y emocionalmente agotado, cerró su teléfono, cortando permanentemente la breve conexión que le había otorgado. En la mañana, se preguntaría si todo había sido un extraño sueño. Una fantasía de su subconsciente, como una jodida supermodelo en el asiento trasero del Impala.

El cazador se paró de la tina y tomó un momento en el lavamanos para salpicar algo de agua helada en su rostro y luego se forzó a volver a la cama.

Estaba terminando de acomodarse, cuando la gruñona voz de su padre lo sorprendió por segunda vez en la noche "¿Desde cuándo necesitas ir al baño para hablar con Caleb?"

"Estaba tratando de no despertarte" Dean sabía que sonaba tonto.

Su padre permaneció en silencio por un momento y el joven Winchester pensó que iba a tener un respiro, pero entonces "¿… tu hermano está bien?"

Dean cerró los ojos, forzando a su voz a sonar estable "Está bien, papá"

"¿Va a volver a casa?"

Las palabras se sintieron como navajas en su piel desnuda y Dean tuvo el violento impulso suicida de gritar '¿y donde diablos sería eso?' pero en su lugar rodó sobre su costado mirando hacia la pared "No, señor"

"Un día se dará cuenta que cometió un error, Ace"

Dean subió las mantas hasta su cuello, preguntándose en silencio cuando su padre finalmente se daría cuenta de la misma maldita cosa que estaba esperando que Sam descubriera. Cuando lo hiciera. Cuando finalmente entendiera, Dean se preguntara si también le mentiría a él"

¿Se dejaría caer sobre su espada por su padre?

"Buenas noches, papá"

No hubo respuesta del otro hombre. Dean sostuvo su celular solo un poco más, sabiendo la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

No. No lo haría.

Era una cosa de hermanos

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
